A Professional Arrangement
by Queen Elsa's Snowflake
Summary: When Cat's weekend conference in Europe gets cancelled, desperation forces her to agree to spend the weekend with a certain ebullient assistant. Rated M for SuperCat in later chapters. Adult language, situations, femslash, f/f, Kara/Cat
1. Chapter 1

"Can't they do that next week?", Cat's rising voice intruded on Kara's data entry. Even though Cat's office was sound proofed, Kara's superhearing still caught everything, especially if she was tuned in to it and concentrating. But, even when she wasn't, if Cat's voice rose loud enough, it could get distracting. "Screw the contract, it's the fucking Fourth of July, Richard!", she shouted, slamming the phone down. "Son of a _Bitch_!"

Kara had no idea what she was talking about or who Richard was but she knew beyond a doubt what Cat's next move was going to be. Kara's finger hovered over the intercom button for exactly 1.2 seconds before it turned red. She let it go a full beep, so she wouldn't appear too anxious, before she pressed the button. Cat's frustrated voice immediately filled the microphone in her ear.

"Kira. My office. Now!"

Grabbing her pen and pad, Kara jumped up and headed into the CEO's office. "Yes, Ms. Grant.", she said as she rushed in.

It was everything that Kara could do to keep her composure when she saw Cat was wearing _that_ dress. It was royal blue and form fitting, hugging all her curves perfectly. The color, which was Kara's favorite, accentuated Cat's blue eyes in such a way that they seemed to sparkle and dance like dazzling multi-faceted blue diamonds whenever she wore it. Kara was glad that the older woman was seated behind her desk when she entered because she found Cat's body to be extremely distracting when she was wearing this particular dress. And her body, combined with those exquisite eyes of hers, never failed to make Kara act even more awkward and dorky than usual.

"Kira, I need you to work your magic."

"Of course, Ms. Grant, I'll try.", she smiled.

Cat nodded. "I've just been informed that there was a bombing at the Embassy in Milan this morning."

"Oh how terrible! Anyone hurt?", Kara asked with concern, immediately thinking she might need to head to Italy to help out.

"It just came across the wire and the story is still developing but so far no injuries or deaths have been reported as yet. The whole city is on lock down with no flights in or out until further notice."

Kara sighed with relief. "Oh that's good."

"I suppose.", Cat said, "But I was scheduled to attend a conference there this weekend and now it's been cancelled."

"Oh, well, that's understandable. But, I'm just glad you're safe."

"Me, too, of course, but here's the issue… I just got off the phone with the manager of my condo complex... obnoxious little man, no wonder his nickname is 'Dick'.", she rolled her eyes and shook her head in aggravation, "Anyway, he called to notify me that the complex, in its infinite wisdom, has coincidentally decided to schedule a fumigation of the entire building this weekend as well. So, at present, I have no place to stay!"

"Oh no, Ms. Grant!", Kara gasped, her hand covering her mouth in surprise.

"'Oh no' indeed, Ms. Danvers.", Cat said. She inhaled a deep breath to try to calm herself.

Kara looked into the slightly distraught, heavenly blue eyes of her mentor and she was lost. All she wanted to do was hug the older woman… and also relieve some of her distress by offering up her own apartment for Cat to share with her over the holiday weekend. But Kara knew that wasn't going to happen. Cat Grant would never agree to 'slumming it' with her lowly assistant, even if only for a weekend.

"Wh-What about Carter?", Kara asked, her voice filled with concern.

For just a fraction of a second, Cat's face went soft. And Kara knew that she was genuinely touched that Kara had thought of her son.

"It's Carter's weekend with his dad.", Cat explained, "We planned it that way since I was supposed to be in Europe."

"Well, one good thing at least!", Kara smiled hopefully.

"Yes," Cat admitted, "I suppose… one tiny pearl in an ocean full of shit."

Kara blinked. Ms. Grant didn't normally use such language in front of her. "I'm sorry.", she bowed her head.

"What have I told you about apologizing, Kira?", Cat reminded her. "There's no need to apologize for something that wasn't your fault and over which you had no control."

"You're right, if course, Ms. Grant. But, I'm still sorry that this is happening to you."

Cat took a deep breath. "I know.", she said, "Me, too. But I keep telling myself that this is, of course, very minor in the grand scheme of things. It could've been much worse. I could've been in the Embassy when it was bombed."

"I know! That's what I was thinking, too. I'm just so glad you're safe!"

Cat nodded. "So am I. As much as I love to be in the thick of things, I don't really relish being anywhere near a bomb going off. Therefore, I'm really trying my best not to panic about my current situation. But I still find it quite… irksome."

"Yes, understandably so.", Kara agreed.

"That's where you and your 'magic' come in, Kira. I need you to see if you can find any kind of decent place for me to stay in National City… on one of the busiest holiday weekends of the year…. Dammit! Now, what did I say about not panicking?"

"Don't worry, Ms. Grant. I will do my best to come up with something, but if I can't find anything, maybe you could… stay with Adam?"

"That _would_ work," Cat agreed, "were it not for the fact that Adam is out of town and I don't have a key to his place."

"Oh.", Kara sighed, searching for another alternative. "W-Well, maybe a friend then?", she suggested hopefully.

Cat raised her brows and gave her a stare that could've melted the Statue of Liberty into a smoking puddle of goo and Kara realized that she had obviously hit a nerve. "A hotel, Kira. In National City. Chop. Chop."

"I'm on it!", Kara said, turning on her heel and scurrying back to her desk.

Two hours later, Kara had had zero luck. She'd checked hotels, B&B's and Vacation Rentals by Owner. She'd even called four different travel agencies and there was just nothing to be had. The only things she'd found with any availability at all were places that Cat Grant wouldn't even be caught in with a tag attached to her toe.

Kara's phone intercom buzzed to life and Cat's voice came through. "Anything?"

"I'll be right in, Ms. Grant."

"I am assuming by the way you dodged my question just now that you couldn't find anything.", Cat surmised, sounding more demoralized than Kara had anticipated.

"Well, um," Kara began, trying to dredge up some sincerity, "actually, I found a couple of places on the outskirts of town…"

"Oh?", Cat sounded intrigued, "Do tell."

"Uhhhh, yes, a um… Super 8 and a Motel 6."

Cat stared at her, her mouth agape. "Kira, I am the founder and CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media. I am _not_ staying in any place with a number attached to the name. Super 8, Motel 6, Stalag 17… whatever..."

Kara gave her a confused sidelong glance over her glasses. "Stalag 17?"

"Look it up!", Cat snapped. Then, subsiding, "Suffice it to say, I'm not staying in some vile, rundown dump that's probably crawling with bedbugs and has sheets that are stained with more bodily fluids than… Kim Kardashian's g-string." She curled her upper lip in distaste and cringed as a small tremor of disgust swept through her.

"Oh c'mon," Kara stifled a giggle at her exaggerated description, "surely they're not that bad, Ms. Grant!"

Cat gave her an icy stare that said otherwise, then she shook her head. "So… those are the _only_ two places you found?"

Kara sighed. "Unfortunately."

Cat pursed her lips and gazed back at her steadily. And suddenly all manner of naughty thoughts bubbled up in Kara's brain, chief among them: how those soft lips would feel suction cupped to one of her nipples.

She shook her head. Holy Rao, she had to stop this. This infatuation with Cat was getting out of hand.

"Did you tell them who it was for?", Cat was saying and it jarred Kara back to reality.

"Y-Yes, I did, of course, Ms. Grant, but there just isn't any availability in the whole city. Everyone is coming in for the big fireworks display tomorrow night."

Cat looked down at her desk and let out a long frustrated sigh. "I am very disappointed in you, Kira.", she leveled her gaze at the younger woman. "I thought you had my back."

As usual, Kara felt like she had been shot through the heart with about fifty arrows.

"I—I do, Ms. Grant.", Kara stammered, "Always."

Kara tried her best not to let Cat manipulate her into feeling inadequate. The struggle lasted all of two full seconds, which was a record for Kara.

This was a game to Cat and Kara knew it. Cat was a master manipulator and she didn't make any attempt whatsoever to hide it. On the contrary, she actually seemed to pride herself on it. She knew Kara genuinely wanted to help her more than anything in the world, that it was just her nature. And the older woman never failed to use Kara's eagerness to please her to her advantage.

And suddenly, before she could stop herself, Kara found herself saying, "Well, there _is_ one more alternative that I haven't mentioned yet."

Cat gazed up at her and the look that swirled through her eyes was almost predatory. "Another alternative? Why on Earth didn't you say so?"

Kara couldn't look at her, she wanted to clap her hand over her mouth and take back what she'd just said, but she knew that was impossible. So instead, she looked down at her Bass weejuns and shrugged. "B-Because I didn't think you'd be interested."

"There you go thinking again. Now, what is it?", she asked, her blue eyes brightening at the unknown prospect.

"Well, um, okay…", Kara began, trying to keep her voice steady while figuring out just how she should broach it, "James is on assignment in Metropolis…"

"Yes, I know that, I'm the one who sent him there.", Cat said, impatience rising in her voice.

"And, my sister is out of the country…", Kara continued.

"And I need to know this information why?"

"Because, well it's just um…", Kara touched the corner of her glasses self-consciously, pushing them further up the bridge of her nose, "I mean, I know it's not something you'd ordinarily consider or—or anyth-"

"Oh dear God, Kira! Spit it out!"

"You could stay with me.", Kara finally blurted.

Cat looked momentarily stunned, then she collected herself and shook her head.

"Oh Kira, no.", she said, looking at her as if Kara was a cat who had just proudly dropped a rotting animal carcass at her feet.

"Bu-But, Miss Grant, I have plenty of room in my apartment. I would even give you the bed and I'd sleep on the couch."

"No."

"But where will you stay?"

Cat looked down at her desk and began massaging her temples. "Well, my bags were already packed for Milan. They're in the closet. I guess I'll just stay here."

"At CatCo?"

"Yes."

"In your office?"

"Yes."

"All weekend?"

Cat finally looked up at her, not even trying to hide the irritation on her face at Kara's rapid fire questions. "Yes!"

"Absolutely not!", Kara announced resolutely. "That is not going to happen! Not while I'm around and have a perfectly good apartment that you can share with me!"

"I said no, Kira, I can't put you out like that."

"You won't be putting me out, Ms. Grant. Not at all!", Kara gushed. "I'll be spending the 4th alone anyway so I'd love for you to come stay with me! I won't take no for an answer."

Cat looked up at her, rare indecision clouding those gorgeous blue orbs of hers. And, Kara could tell that she really _wanted_ to say yes but couldn't bring herself to it.

"C'mon, it'll be fun.", Kara said, now that she could see Cat was actually interested, she was bubbling over with eagerness.

"Fun?", Cat's lips curved around the word as if it was one she'd never heard before.

"Yes, we can spend the whole weekend getting to know each other better!", Kara was now almost bouncing up and down with joy at the prospect.

"Oh boy!", Cat said, less than enthusiastically, "I suppose it is a measure of just how stellar my desperation is that I am actually considering this."

"Oh c'mon, Ms. Grant, you'll love it. Alex spends the weekend with me all the time and we have a blast together! We could pop popcorn and watch movies and order pizza and play Heads Up…"

Cat rolled her eyes but Kara didn't catch it, she was too caught up in planning their weekend.

"And roast marshmallows in the fireplace.", Cat said in the same upbeat, giddy tone Kara had been using and smiling so wide The Joker would have been jealous.

"Well," Kara considered it quite seriously for a moment, "it's a little warm for that in July and I only have a gaslog so they might taste a little funky, but sure whatever you want, Ms. Grant."

Cat shook her head in amazement. "My God, you're like an exuberant puppy! I was being sarcastic, Kira!"

"Oh!", Kara rocked back slightly on her heels.

"This is not going to be a slumber party.", Cat informed her sternly, "It will be a professional arrangement. I just need a roof over my head for 3 nights, Kira."

"I—I understand completely, Ms. Grant. No worries!"

"And we're not braiding each other's hair either!", Cat snapped and held up a warning finger.

Kara did her best to suppress a laugh, "Absolutely not!" She was unable to stop the silly smile that spread across her face. "So that's it then, you're _really_ going to stay with me?"

Cat let out a long, sustained sigh. "It looks like I _really_ am since it appears that will be the _only_ way to get you out of my office!", she said, giving Kara what anyone else would've taken as a withering stare but which Kara knew was Cat-Grant-ese for 'thank you so much, I'd love to'.

"Yes!", Kara cried, giving a small fist-pump of triumph. Then, when she caught Cat's glowering expression, she tried to dial it back a notch, awkwardly pulling her hand back down by her side and lowering her head slightly as she fumbled with her glasses using her other hand, "I-I mean, th-that's great news, Ms. Grant. I will be looking forward to it."

"Mmmm…", Cat raised her brows and gave her an icy stare. "And Chinese.", she said matter-of-factly.

Kara looked at her, perplexed. "Chinese?"

"Yes, darling, Chinese.", Cat sighed, arching a haughty brow. "The only place in National City that has pizza that I can, in any way, abide doesn't deliver."

"Ahhhh, okay! Not a problem, Ms. Grant!", Kara's head bobbed up and down enthusiastically despite the condescending way Cat was speaking to her. Kara had long ago grown accustomed to Cat's bitchy attitude, it didn't faze her in the least anymore. In fact, if she was being completely honest, the sheer unapologetic audacity of it kind of turned her on. All she cared about right now was the fact that Cat Grant, in a snide way or not, had just called her 'darling' and that one little word had sent her over the moon with joy. Combine that with the fact that Cat was going to be staying the whole weekend with her and they were going to be ordering takeout together, almost like an actual couple, and it was all she could do to contain her urge to literally start jumping up and down. "Chinese it is!", she cried, "I know just the place!"

"Oh goody!", Cat said, her tone dripping with sarcasm, which, of course, did nothing to dampen Kara's eagerness.

"H-Here's my address.", Kara said quickly, hand shaking as she nervously scribbled it down on an empty sheet of the notepad she'd brought in with her. She ripped off the page and handed it to Cat.

"I have some work to finish after 5 tonight but I'll give this to my driver to plug into the GPS.", she donned her reading glasses and perused the note before looking back up at Kara, "I'll text you when I'm on my way."

"Excellent!", Kara piped, trying to ignore how adorable Cat looked in her glasses. "I'll buzz you in when you get there! I'm in 1016. We're going to have so much fun!", she promised, voice filled with unfettered excitement.

Cat's striking eyes, slightly magnified by the reader's lenses, gave Kara a quick once over before regarding her coolly. "We'll see.", she said finally, then she removed her glasses and tossed them onto her desk. "Now, be gone, I have a million things to do," she ordered, waving Kara out, "Fly away and chirp in someone else's ear... Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Glinda the Good, I don't care, so long as you get _out_ of my office! Now shoo!"

"Y-Yes, Ms. Grant!", Kara nodded and bowed her head slightly, giddy delight plastered all over her face. "See you tonight!"

She turned to leave but then heard Cat's voice behind her. "A professional arrangement, Kira! This does _not_ mean we're fucking BFF's!"

Kara turned back to the older woman briefly, forcing the smile from her face. "No, of course not, Ms. Grant.", she agreed. "Strictly professional." She only allowed her goofy smile to reappear once she had her back to Cat. She also took special care with each step to keep her feet firmly planted on the floor as she exited the office so that she didn't accidentally levitate into midair just from sheer joy.

 ** _Author's note:_ I _do_ realize that Cat Grant has brown eyes on the show, as Calista Flockhart's eyes are dark brown. But in the comics, Cat's eyes are blue. I didn't realize this until I'd already published the story, so please forgive that inaccuracy here as far as the tv show goes. It _is_ true to the comics, though. :-) Hope you are enjoying it so far, Chapter 2 is in the works.** ~~QES


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you like butter on your popcorn?", Kara called from the kitchen.

"Sure.", Cat responded from the couch in the living room where she sat wrapped in her bathrobe having just gotten out of the shower, her hair done up in a towel arranged turban style on her head. She was still munching on the remainder of the Dim Sum that they'd ordered from the place Kara had suggested. And Cat had to admit that Kara had been right, every bite had been absolutely delicious. It never ceased to amaze Cat how Kara could eat so much and never gain an ounce. Kara had managed to polish off an entire order of kung pao chicken with fried rice and chow mein. In addition to five potstickers, two dim sum and a couple of crab rangoons. Not to mention the fortune cookie for dessert. And now she was making popcorn. The girl's appetite was astonishing. "As long as it's real butter!", Cat yelled back as an afterthought.

"Wouldn't use anything else! I'll just get a big bowl for us to share since you like it, too!", Kara called back.

Thirty seconds later, Kara popped around the corner with a huge bowl of steaming hot popcorn. She handed the bowl to Cat as she took a seat beside her on the couch.

"Oh my God, you _are_ seriously a Disney princess. Are you actually wearing a Little Mermaid nightgown?"

"Well, yeah, Ariel is my favorite."

"Of course she is.", Cat smiled then regarded her curiously. "Oh and from the looks of… things, you um… might want to crank the AC up a few notches in here."

Kara looked concerned. "Why, are you cold?"

"I'm not," Cat said with a knowing grin, "but Ariel has gone 3-D."

"Huh?", Kara's brows knit together in confusion, "Ariel? What're you—"

"The noses on those puppies of yours, darling." Cat explained, nodding at Kara's chest, "They look sharp enough to cut glass."

"Wait, w-what?" Kara tilted her head and gave her a confused sidelong expression, finally looking down at herself. Her nipples were rock hard and were quite visible through the thin cotton material of the nightgown she was wearing. They poked out like two tiny sharpened spearheads from her chest. Blood rushed to her face as embarrassment consumed her.

"Oh my God!", Kara peeped, her eyes wide as saucers. How could she have been so stupid as not to wear something over her nightgown? She was usually so careful with whatever she did when it came to Cat… because Cat Grant noticed _every_ thing! Maybe it was just because she was at home and it didn't enter her mind that anything about her Ariel night attire could be remotely provocative enough to invite the older woman's fine-tuned scrutiny. She immediately crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously. "I—I'll go put on a robe."

"Are _you_ cold?", Cat asked matter-of-factly.

"No."

"Then you'll do no such…"

But Kara was already gone. She'd leapt up and dashed back into her bedroom in search of something to maintain her modesty.

"They're just nipples, Kira. They won't bite.", she heard Cat's voice call from the living room.

The only thin robe she had was a kimono style one that she'd loaned to Alex for her trip. The sole other one she owned was made of thick terrycloth which would be hot as hell but would do nicely to conceal her current condition. She pulled it on and rushed back into the other room

From her vantage point on the sofa, Cat's eyes did a camera pan up and down the younger woman's body. "Oh that won't do at all.", she said. "You'll burn up."

"Alex has my other one.", Kara explained, fidgeting with her glasses, "It's all I've got."

"Then, take it off.", Cat ordered with her customary bluntness.

Kara felt an undeniable jolt of arousal race through her at the command and it seemed as though the temperature in the room shot up at least 20 degrees. "Nuh… no, Miss Grant, I'll be fine.", she stuttered said, inclining her head and glancing down at her bare feet nervously so Cat couldn't see the blush she was sure was covering her face.

What happened next seemed to play out in slow motion.

Cat rose from the couch and walked over to Kara. The clean, usually calming, fragrance of Kara's own talcum powder filled her nostrils. Cat had apparently found it in her bathroom and used it herself after she'd showered. Thoughts of Cat rubbing the same powderpuff Kara used over the heat flushed skin of her own damp, wet body caused a visible shiver to run through her.

"There's no need to be shy, Kira. We're both women here.", Cat said, looking into Kara's eyes intently. There was an audible gasp from Kara when the older woman reached down and undid the sash on her robe.

"Take."

She opened the front of her robe and Kara thought she might faint. She felt naked and vulnerable and she could feel the other woman's eyes moving over her breasts with careful scrutiny. If her nipples hadn't been hard before, they certainly were now. Arousal flooded through her and suddenly there was a rampant throbbing in her core.

"It."

She pushed the robe off Kara's shoulders and it fell to the floor, making a puddle of fabric around her feet. Kara felt dizzy. She was afraid she might hyperventilate. Her breath was coming in short gasps, which she realized was making her chest heave up and down. She concentrated on controlling her breathing as Cat finally raised her eyes to Kara's.

"Off."

Kara bit her lip, trying her very best not to think about the fact that Cat Grant had, for all intents and purposes, just undressed her. Kara stood before her in a daze, feeling completely naked and willing her body not to tremble. She thought her heart would beat out of her chest. She could hear Cat's heart beating too. Pounding. She stood gazing into Cat Grant's alarmingly intense eyes. Her boss' lips were so close to hers she could almost taste them. She could feel Cat's hot breath on her skin. It would be so easy… so easy to forward just a little bit and…

"So…", Cat said, her voice a low throaty whisper, as her eyes searched Kara's so carefully that Kara became lost in them… until a barely discernible shudder ran through the older woman and she turned and walked back to drape herself lithely upon the sofa. "have you decided what you'd like to see?"

Kara nearly choked. "'To see'?", she squeaked, her mind conjuring up naughty images of watching as Cat's lips and tongue caressed her in all sorts ways, in all sorts of places.

"Yeah, you know…", Cat's eyes gave a coy squint. "Netflix…"

"Oh! N-Netflix!", Kara blurted loudly.

"Yes, of course, Netflix!", Cat looked at her as if she was completely baffled. "What else could I have possibly meant?"

"Never mind!", she said quickly, forcing herself to keep her arms to her sides and trying to move so that her breasts didn't jiggle or bounce as she came over to sit down beside Cat. But her caution appeared unwarranted because Cat seemed thoroughly preoccupied with scrolling through Netflix's offerings on the laptop's screen, ignoring Kara completely

Kara sat down gingerly beside Cat who turned the laptop screen in her direction, seemingly oblivious to the way what had just happened had caused Kara to seriously question her own sexuality.

"Scoot over here so you can see better.", Cat was saying. Kara was feeling so completely aroused even still that she was unsure whether she would be able to contain herself if she moved closer to Cat, but she did it anyway. Trying not to think about how she could feel the entire left side of Cat's warm, soft, talc scented body pressing against hers now.

"Find anything?", Kara asked, willing her voice not to crack.

"No, not really. Looks like lots of tv series.", Cat sounded unimpressed.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, there are a ton on there."

Cat's lashes fluttered and she gazed up at Kara and smiled. It was a gorgeous, amazing smile and it made Kara feel weak. "Why don't you choose something?", she asked softly.

"B-But you're the guest, you should choose.", Kara couldn't stop her voice from quivering.

"And I don't have any idea. So, you choose and we'll watch whatever you pick.", Cat said, sliding the laptop in Kara's direction. Kara couldn't get over how gentle and kind her voice sounded. Not at all like it did at the office. It was soothing and sweet and filled with genuine affection.

"Wow, okay. Anything?", Kara asked.

"Anything.", Cat agreed, then added, "I may regret it, but…"

The older woman gave a soft little chuckle and it was dulcet music to Kara's ears. Kara clicked onto the Classic Movies menu and found something right away. "How about this one?", she asked.

Cat looked at the screen and smiled. "That's perfect!"

"Good.", Kara said, she began to click to the Watch on TV Screen button but Cat stopped her.

"I know it might be kind of warm, sitting so close like this. But, do you mind terribly if we just watch it on the laptop? I just had a shower and my contacts are always kinda wonky when I get out for some reason. The heat and steam sort of dries them out and makes everything far away go blurry."

Kara's heart actually leapt at the prospect of spending the whole of a movie thisclose to Cat Grant. "No, no," Kara said, trying to not let the excitement she felt spill over into her voice. She wasn't sure if she quite succeeded. "I don't mind at all, Ms. Grant."

"We're away from the office now, Kara.", Cat said, pronouncing Kara's name perfectly, her voice still filled with the same disarmingly warm tone, "You can call me Cat."

Another thrill went through Kara, both at Cat saying her name the right way and at the fact that she was allowing her to call her by her first name.

"Great!", Kara said, "I can go turn down the AC, if you want… Cat."

"No, I'm fine and you're…" her eyes flicked over Kara's torso, seeming to linger a fraction of a second too long upon her breasts, "...robeless, so I don't want you to get cold."

Kara found herself blushing again. "I won't get cold.", she said.

"Nah, leave it where it is.", Cat insisted.

"Okay."

Kara pressed play and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Cat reached for the Heineken on the end table and took a swig.

"I'm sorry I didn't have anything stronger.", Kara said.

"Oh no worries.", Cat smiled. "At least it's European."

Kara giggled. "Yup.", she said as they settled in to watch the movie.

Kara knew it had to have been her imagination, but she could've sworn she saw Cat's eyes wander over and steal a furtive glance at her breasts at least a couple of times during the movie. Cat had covered it by reaching for a handful of popcorn from the bowl balanced between them, but Kara hadn't needed x-ray eyes to detect the misdirection. By midway through the movie, the older woman had relaxed enough to let her head loll over onto Kara's shoulder and turned her body towards her in such a way that it was something of a full-fledged snuggle. And it absolutely thrilled Kara. Only now as the credits began to roll and Carly Simon's lilting female empowerment anthem filled the speakers, did she pull away from Kara's warm body.

Kara wiped at her eyes self-consciously, trying to be smooth about it and hoping Cat hadn't noticed. Of course, she was sure the sniffling and wiping her nose had given it away. This movie always made her cry at the end, no matter how many times she'd seen it. She ventured a glance at her boss and was stunned to see tears shining in her eyes, too. Cat looked up at her with the most adorable sleepy face, but eyes that were brimming over with tears. She laughed softly at her own reaction and flicked them away, sniffling herself. Kara reached over and grabbed a tissue for each of them.

"That was _so_ good!", Cat said, her voice thick with tears as she blew her nose into the tissue.

"I can't believe it made you cry."

"It always does. And I hadn't seen it in awhile.", Cat said, dabbing at her eyes.

"Me, either.

Cat rubbed her eyes and yawned. "And", she said, arching her back and stretching in a way that mirrored the animal after which she was nicknamed, "it was just as good as I remembered it being."

"Yup, it totally was! I've seen it so many times. Cry every time at the end."

"Impossible not to."

"It really is.", Kara agreed, "I always had such a crush on Harrison Ford."

"Oh, me, too… until I met him a few years back and he completely geezered out on me. Wouldn't stop calling… even after I told him I didn't date older, _married_ men!"

Kara giggled. "Harrison Ford wanted to date you?"

"'Wants'! Present tense, darling, 'wants'!", Cat raised her brows and corrected her with a smile, "But, I actually think 'date' is a little too general a term. 'Booty call' would probably be more accurate."

"Ew.", Kara said.

"Exactly.", she nodded, then sighed

Kara gazed at her. "You know, I never noticed it before, but you _do_ kinda look like his wife."

"Yeah I get that a lot. Except I'm _much_ better looking.", Cat smiled and batted her eyes at the younger woman demurely.

"Oh of course, and so much more modest, as well.", Kara winked.

"Damn straight!", Cat smiled back at her.

"But seriously, though, since you do look a little like her, maybe that's why he's interested in you."

There was a pause and then…

"Ewwwwww!', they both cringed in unison, then broke down in a fit of girlish giggles.

Giggles! Cat Grant actually giggled and suddenly Kara couldn't stop smiling. She would not have believed it if someone had told her Cat could loosen up this much. She was having a wonderful time with her. So much so that she could see her becoming a friend… more than a friend.

"So," Cat was saying, "please tell me I'm not as bad as Sigourney Weaver was in that movie."

"Welllll… your first name _is_ Catherine…."

"Yes but she spelled hers with a 'K' not a 'C' like mine and they didn't call her 'Kat'. _Big_ difference!"

"Ahhhh… yeah, huge! I see…", Kara smiled to herself. "But you _do_ have a 'bony ass'."

"Hey!", Cat elbowed her in the ribs and laughed. "Bony ass? Excuse me? I'm not the only one around here with a bony ass, Missy!"

"My ass is _so_ not bony."

Cat gave her a look.

"Well maybe it's a little bony. But… not as bony as yours!"

"Is that so?", Cat crossed her arms over her chest, feigning insult.

Kara giggled and nodded.

"Well, be that as it may, _my_ 'bony ass' is the envy of all who see it!", she grinned.

"Oh, no doubt about that!"

"But, I'm serious, Kara. I want you to be brutally honest with me. I'm really not as awful as all that she was in that movie, am I?"

"Nah, for that, we would have had to watch Devil Wears Prada instead of Working Girl.", Kara winked.

"Oh God, I get compared to Meryl in that movie all the time.", Cat rolled her eyes. "But it's okay, I suppose. I always identified more with the villains anyway."

"Pfft!", Kara waved away Cat's concern, "Don't even say that. You are absolutely _not_ a villain, Cat. I'm just giving you a hard time. I mean, sure, you're tough and demanding and yes, you may come across as a rude, abrasive, narcissistic bitch a lot of the time…"

"Just one derogatory adjective will more than suffice… _Kira_.", Cat said, with a sarcastic smile. "Please tell me there is a somewhat redeeming 'but' coming."

" _But_ ," Kara nodded, "deep down, you're nothing like either of those characters. Yes, you are very career minded but you would never crush someone else just to get ahead. You're also consistently fair and you would never ever steal anyone else's idea and pass it off as your own. You have integrity, you're straightforward and you're honest. There is true compassion and caring beneath all that egotistical bravado that you show the world. You have great depth of character and you've taught me so much, Cat. How to stand up for myself, how to be steadfast and strong. You really have no idea how much you've helped me grow up, be who I am. How much courage you've given me. You've nurtured me when I needed it and pushed me when I needed it and I admire you completely. You may not act like it on the surface but I know you care about me and I appreciate your guidance so much. I am indebted to you for it. You are a constant source of inspiration for me… every day, in every way."

"Really?", Cat said in a small voice, her eyes had gone glassy with tears but she was somehow willing them not to fall.

"Really. I owe you a lot, boss."

Cat smiled. "Thank you for that.", she said, her voice little more than a whisper. "And I do care about you, Kara. I care about you a whole lot. I know I may come across as caustic a lot of the time, but I'm really only trying to help you, mentor you.'

"And I totally get that."

"I'm so glad you do because so many people don't. I know that I'm tough on you. But I want you to succeed and that's why. Tough love I guess they call it."

Kara nodded. "Yes, and it's appreciated. You're so different away from the office, though."

"Am I?", Cat asked, her voice suddenly sounding low and sultry as her lashes flicked up and down, giving Kara a once over.

Kara didn't trust her vocal chords so she just nodded.

"You're exactly the same.", Cat smiled. "And I love that. I'm actually having a lot of fun tonight."

"Me, too.", Kara managed demurely.

Cat suddenly looked uncomfortable. "And now I um… I need to ask you something else. Something personal. And, again, I need you to be completely honest with me."

Kara nodded again. "Okay, sure. Anything.", she said, moving the laptop off their laps and onto the coffee table in front of the couch and pushing her glasses up on her nose before turning to face Cat.

"Okay," Cat sighed, "earlier tonight when I took off your robe, you um… liked it, didn't you?"

Kara's eyes widened, the area below her waist abruptly sparking to life. She certainly hadn't been expecting _that_!

Kara felt herself squirming. "Wh-what do you mean by liked?"

"I mean you _liked_ it, Kara… it got you going… turned you on. Physically… sexually."

"Ms. Grant!" Kara blushed and looked away, unable meet Cat's eyes.

"You know, Kara, when I agreed to stay with you for the weekend I did not intend for it to be any sort of… hook up, or whatever it is you call it nowadays."

"N—no, no of course not Miss Grant! I would never… I-I don't do that!", Kara stammered.

"I didn't even know you liked women."

"I- I don't! I mean, I didn't… I- I mean…", Kara was utterly embarrassed, but then something registered with her, something she would never have considered. Until now. "Do-do you?"

Cat sighed and looked away from her. "I didn't think I did. I never have before, but…"

Kara swallowed hard. "What are you saying Miss Grant?"

"Never mind.", Cat breathed, unable to meet Kara's gaze.

"No, please tell me!", Kara pleaded.

Cat sighed again, finally looking Kara in the eyes. "I'm saying that removing your robe tonight turned me on more than I've been turned on by a man in years."

"Really? It did?", Kara's insides were abruptly fluttering like mad. There was a deep throbbing in her core and she could hear blood rushing in her ears.

Cat nodded. "Yes. Very much so. It was one of the most sensual erotic feelings I've ever had. It gave me goosebumps."

"It did?"

"It took all my restraint to walk away without kissing you.", Cat admitted.

"Y-You wanted to kiss me?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, so much. And Jesus God when I saw your nipples standing up all stiff and proud, all I wanted to do was…."

"Tell me!", Kara implored her.

"Rip through Ariel's obnoxious little face so I could… lean down and t-taste them for myself.", Cat finally managed, her whole face and neck blooming red at the admission, she cast her eyes across the room, gain not able to meet Kara's gaze. "Then, when I looked up at you, you were… biting your lip and my whole body was pounding." Finally, she gazed into Kara's face, her eyes aglow with unrestrained desire. "All I wanted to do wasmpfft-"

Kara stopped her talking by covering Cat's mouth with her own. The older woman's lips were so soft. So much softer than a man's. The kiss started out chaste and tentative but it escalated swiftly as each woman realized how responsive the other was. It grew deeper and more passionate by the second and soon there was an urgency that couldn't be denied. Kara felt Cat part her lips, the tip of her tongue slid across Kara's bottom lip and she shivered, moaning into the kiss and opening her mouth to allow it entrance. Heat flooded through her and her whole body pulsed with arousal. When Cat ran out of breath she finally broke the kiss.

"We—We can't let anyone in the office know about this…." Cat panted

"Of course not. Now shut up and kiss me again.", Kara ordered, grabbing the lapels of Cat's robe and pulling her close.


End file.
